


Reincarnation Has A Funny Sense of Humor

by otaku_lady89



Series: Fatedstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Reincarnation, humanstuck karkat, puppy shenanigans, shoes being peed upon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_lady89/pseuds/otaku_lady89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Equius and Nepeta find each other again in another life, and while one moirallegience is mended, a poor pair of shoes is ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation Has A Funny Sense of Humor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squigglenaut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Squigglenaut).



Equius was a content cat. A very large, very content cat. To be specific, a very large grey main coon. His fur was exceedingly silky, and he was rather proud that it was well groomed at all times. Karkat, his human, had rescued him from a horrid place of concrete and chainlink when he was young. He was thankful, and therefore occasionally he brought the great silly thing a few meals to hopefully put some fur on it's skin.  
  
Of course, Karkat often brought new things home with him. Books, sometimes, food others. This time, however, Equius was entirely uncertain about Karkat's new acquisition. It was... Yapping. And barking. And Wiggling in an extremely unsatisfactory way. It's fur stood up everywhere, and it had large green eyes that seemed to him far too happy.   
  
And it DROOLED.  
  
No. He was not happy with this.   
  
The new addition to the family was indeed a puppy. By the name of Nepeta. She was energetic and ran everywhere. She chewed on EVERYTHING. Including Equius. Which he found unseemly and wet and just annoying. But the day that Karkat brought the strange tall one to the home, that was the day he found that Nepeta, was indeed, something to be cherished.  
  
Karkat had left them alone for the day, and Equius had had to bat at Nepeta's nose no less than three times to keep her from chewing on the furniture. Not only that, but she'd ripped a hole in the bottom of his catfood bag. After eating what he could, to avoid the mess, he'd made sure she ate the rest; as punishment.   
  
Then, she decided to get into the plants. Karkat kept a single plant on each counter in his home, and on the coffee table. She bit at the leaves, savaging them, and Equius had to growl to get her away from them. Sadly, this brought the hyperactive puppy's attention onto the large cat. With a yowl, he was pounced upon, and ended up in a rousing game of 'chase the fleeing cat'. It was... interesting. And he certainly had to use his wits to escape her affections. That tongue should be registered as a weapon, of the spit-soaked kind. eugh.  
  
It was when the door opened and she bounded towards it that the door, tail wagging. Equius stayed comfortable where he was on the back of the couch. At least, until he saw... HIM.  
  
A creature with dark lines on his face and wild fur and he was touching KARKAT. No. This could not stand.   
  
However, it was Nepeta that finally ended the visit. Without much ado at all, the puppy wiggled her way atop the male's shoes, and promptly peed.  
  
Equius could not be prouder.  
  
Jumping down off the back of the couch, he picked her up by the scruff of her neck. Awkawrdly jumping back up onto the couch, he rested his weight over her, and started grooming her. If she was to be his housemate, she had to look the part. And if she licked his fur out of order a bit, it was worth it to hear Karkat shriek at the male, and the male shriek back, and the door finally slam, leaving them with their human.


End file.
